Eternally Bound
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: Sheik and Link's relationship. Slash.
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer

I do not own any Zelda characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

Author's notes

I began to write this story after I saw how few stories centered on Link's love for Sheik. As far as I know, only three stories have been posted on  so I'm here to create the fourth. By the way, I do know Sheik is Zelda in disguise, but Sheik and Zelda are two different people in this story.

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Everyone in Toaru Village knew Link as the Hero of Time, but what nobody knew is that Link had a weakness. Link, who, on the outside, appeared tough and intimidating, had been furtively harboring romantic feelings for Sheik. Every time Sheik would come near Link, he would freeze and not be able to move. If Sheik spoke, Link would clam up and turn the color of an overripe tomato. Things only worsened as days passed and problems were solved. Link lived, ate, and breathed Sheik. He longed for Sheik to the point of madness. Link began to lose fights because his mind was on Sheik constantly. Then he began to suffer from insomnia during the night. Soon after, his appetite decreased. His fairy partner, Navi, began to worry about him.

"Link, you aren't well at all. You're losing battles, you barely sleep, and I never see you eating anymore," Navi said one day. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, I promise," Link said. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll eat something later."

"Right," Navi said sarcastically. "You said the same thing yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and—"

"Navi!" Link shouted. "I. AM. FINE!"

"No, you are not, Link," Navi replied. "Go and look in a mirror, then tell me that."

Link went into the bathroom. His reflection stared back at him. He looked horrible; there were dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping, and he was bone-thin.

"You were right, Navi, I am not fine," Link sighed. "What do you propose I do about it?"

"For starters, eat some lunch," Navi replied. "Then I want you to take a hot bath and try to get some sleep."

"All right," Link agreed, heading towards the kitchen.

Since Link had not eaten properly in a month, he wasted no time in eating every bit of food he owned.

When he was finally full, he returned to the bathroom, shut the door, and began to run a bath. As the tub was filling up, he pulled off his blue cap and boots. Next he removed his baldric and sheath. He hung those on the peg in his room. His belt came next, along with his Blue Tunic, his chest guard, and his white undershirt. Lastly, Link removed his leggings.

Link checked the water temperature and climbed into the bathtub, closing the shower curtain as he laid back. After a few minutes of soaking, Link reached into the toiletry basket and picked up a bottle of shampoo. It smelled of aloe, a scent Link loved. He squeezed some into his palm and started to lather his hair vigorously. That done, he poured several cupfuls of water over his head to rinse out the shampoo. He then picked up a bar of soap and proceeded to wash himself thoroughly. After making sure all the soap was rinsed off, Link drained the tub and grabbed a purple towel. He dried his hair and grabbed a blue towel to dry his body with. When he was totally dry, he put on his faded plaid robe and matching slippers, and headed to his room.

Link picked up his pajamas from the chair he'd hastily thrown them over earlier that morning and began to remove his robe, exposing his muscular body. He then removed his slippers and put on his nightshirt and pants. Link crawled into bed not expecting to fall asleep, but all those sleepless nights had really taken a toll on him, and he was sleeping in three seconds flat.

Link had a very strange dream. In it, he was in the pasture, tending to his animals, when he heard the voices of the three divine goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru.

"Go to the one you seek," they said. "Speak the truth, and your wish shall be granted."

"What was that?" Link asked, confused.

"Go to the one you seek," they repeated. "Speak the truth, and your wish shall be granted."

And with those final words, the voices faded into thin air, and Link was left to his thoughts.

Link suddenly realized what the goddesses' message had meant. Sheik knew nothing of Link's feelings, so Link would need to confess. To make things better, Sheik just might have similar feelings for Link.

When Link woke up, it was late morning, and Navi was shouting for him to get out of bed, so he obliged. He opened his window and made his bed. Then he went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, but stopped when he remembered his "feast" from the day before. As an alternative, Link returned to his room and laid his clothes on the bed: his undershirt and chest guard, his Blue Tunic, his belt, baldric, and sheath, and his leggings and boots. First, Link removed his pajamas and folded them carefully, placing them in a drawer. Next, he pulled on his leggings and slipped his undershirt over his head. He then put on his chest guard and Blue Tunic. After that, he buckled his belt and put on his boots. Lastly, he added his cap, baldric, and sheath.

Link jumped on Epona and headed in the direction of the village, supposedly to buy food. Instead, he found himself bumping into Sheik. Link turned the color of an overripe tomato, prompting Sheik to ask if he was feeling well.

Link nodded slowly, and Sheik turned to leave.

"Wait!" Link yelled. "Don't go, I want to talk to you!"

Sheik nodded and walked back to Link, saying, "What's the matter?"

"Could we talk in private somewhere?" Link asked.

"Yes," said Sheik. "Come with me."

Link turned and followed Sheik to an unused shop. Sheik sat on the floor, followed by Link.

Link took a deep breath. "Sheik, do you…well, uh…are you in love with anyone?"

Sheik shook his head no.

"Oh…then…would…you…consider…falling…in…love…with…me?" asked Link.

Sheik nodded, silently moving closer to Link. He removed his facemask and pressed his lips to Link's. It was a simple kiss, chaste and questioning.

"Oh…Sheik…you have…no idea…how long…I've been dreaming about this moment," Link sighed, as he leaned his head on Sheik's shoulder.

Sheik cupped Link's chin in his hand and kissed him again, more passionately now.

"Same…here," Sheik said.

"Leave the mask off for now," Link said.

"All right," Sheik said. "I should go now. Zelda will kill me if I'm back too late."

"Do you have to?" Link asked. "Stay."

"I really cannot linger," Sheik said.

"Okay," Link agreed.

Sheik pressed his lips to Link's once more and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. A twist of fate and Link's capture

Author's note: In this chapter we meet up with Ganondorf. He has been released from the Sacred Realm. If you are wondering how he got free, you'll need to use your imagination. Oh, and if you see single quotation marks, it's someone's thoughts. That is all I wanted to say.

Chapter 2: A twist of fate…and Link's capture

Somewhere in the Twilight Realm, a once hideously malevolent male by the name of Ganondorf Dragmire sat on his silver throne. His face was contorted into an expression of fury. How dare Sheik try to win Link's affections! More than ten years had gone by since his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm, and he had had time to reflect on certain things, namely, his crush on Link.

He had first seen him as a little kid trying to protect Zelda, but as time went on Ganondorf realized just how handsome Link was. He had only wanted to let Link know of his true feelings, but the stupid kid had defeated all his beautiful monsters and imprisoned him in the Sacred Realm! Which was why he was now trying to think of a plan to get Link all to himself. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to him. Ganondorf was a master of enchantments. What if he used his magic to disguise himself as Sheik? Then he could somehow lure Link to his fortress and reveal his true form. Link would, at first, be terrified, but Ganondorf felt certain Link could learn to love him.

First, however, he had to make sure the real Sheik would not hinder until it was too late.

He headed for the rural village where Sheik lived and inquired around for Sheik's location.

"I believe he went to see Princess Zelda, but I know he'll return soon," the lady he asked replied.

Ganondorf nodded a curt reply and turned to leave—but then he saw Sheik. He was about to enter his house, but Ganondorf was too swift. He grabbed Sheik from behind and dragged him into an unused shop. He roughly clapped a hand over Sheik's mouth to prevent screaming. Ganondorf produced a length of rope and tied Sheik to a chair that had been previously placed in the shop. From his inside pocket he produced the piece de resistance—a potion that would knock the drinker out for a full twenty-four hours. He poured the rancid-smelling liquid into Sheik's mouth and ordered him to swallow. Sheik obliged and immediately passed out. His work having been completed, Ganondorf teleported back to his fortress.

"Everything will soon fall into place, and Link will be mine!" he said to himself. "Now, to my Room of Enchantments."

Ganondorf entered and began the transformation that would allow him to become Sheik.

About fifteen minutes later, "Sheik" was ready to call upon Link. He made his way to Link's house in Toaru Village. "Sheik" knocked on the door and waited. In a few minutes, the handsome, muscled Link answered the door.

"Yes?" he said. "Oh, hey, Sheik. What's up?"

"We need to go to the Twilight Realm. It is a matter of deepest urgency," he answered.

"The Twilight Realm?" Link repeated. "Why do we need to go there?"

"People there are breaking out in wars," said "Sheik". "We have to convince them to call a truce."

"Okay, hold on. I may need my weapons," Link replied, and rushed into his house to retrieve them.

Ganondorf leaned against a tree and smirked. His plan was going perfectly; Link didn't suspect a thing! Soon Link returned with his weapons and the pair set off. When they arrived, Link followed "Sheik" to the fortress and entered it. Link looked around, feeling slightly confused. No one was here but them; however, Link didn't have time to dwell on it because they had arrived at a door. Link followed "Sheik" through it and into a large room, which was brightly lit with flaming torches and candelabras.

"Where exactly are we?" Link asked. "I did not see any wars."

There was no reply because Ganondorf was preparing to remove his disguise and expose his true identity. In fifteen minutes, Link got a shock.

"We are in my fortress," said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Ganondorf!" Link gasped. "You were pretending to be Sheik, were you not?"

"Yes," Ganondorf admitted. "I only did it because I have something important to tell you."

"And what might that be?" Link asked.

"This may be hard to believe, but I have…oh, I just cannot say it!" Ganondorf replied.

"You have what?" Link asked gently. "Coming out and saying it will make you feel better."

"All right," Ganondorf agreed. "I have a crush on you, Link!"

"You _what_?" Link asked. "I don't know what to say."

Ganondorf sighed. He had known that Link would react like this, but it was a little different now that it was actually happening. Aloud he said, "You don't have to say anything, just listen."

Link nodded and waited for him to continue.

"200 years ago, when I was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm, I had time to reflect on my past and the future of our world. I decided that if I ever got freed I would not plot revenge. I had done enough wrongdoings for one century. And when I was freed, I saw you and realized how handsome and nice you really are. Then I developed the crush, saw you with Sheik, and kidnapped you so I could tell you all of this."

"Right," said Link. "Why didn't you just tell me as yourself? Why go to all this trouble?"

"Because if I had shown up looking like this, you would have destroyed me and ruined my only chance to tell you my story," Ganondorf replied.

"Oh," said Link. "You are right, I would have destroyed you."

"I'm glad you're taking all of this so well," Ganondorf said, "because there's more. I kidnapped Sheik as well and gave him a potion."

Link's face hardened into a look of rage at that last comment. He grabbed for his sword, but Ganondorf grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Do not be angry," Ganondorf said. "He'll come to tomorrow morning."

"Come to?" Link repeated. "Did you give him a potion to knock him out?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "If you promise to stay here until tomorrow, I will not try to ruin your relationship with Sheik."

Link's face softened and he smiled. "I promise."

"Let me show you to you room," Ganondorf said. "Dinner is at 6:30."

He stood up and motioned for Link to follow him. As they went up the stone staircase, Link's thoughts turned to Sheik. Where was he? Was the potion going to make him ill? They stopped outside a marble door with a Triforce inscription upon it.

"Here is your room. If you need anything, just call," he said, and left Link to his thoughts.

Link turned the handle and went in, sliding off his weapons along the way. He hung them on some pegs hanging on the back of the door. That done, he turned around and looked at his room. It was about medium-sized, with arched ceilings and a skylight. On the walls were turquoise paint and some paintings of lakes and rivers. There was pale blue carpet on the floor, and a large window to the left of the bed. When Link looked through the window, he saw, well, a lot of gray. A clock was sitting on the bedside table, and it read 6:25.

"I'd better get down to dinner," Link muttered.

Link exited his room and retraced his steps until he came to the dining room. He found Ganondorf waiting at the table. He smiled when Link entered.

"How do you like your room?" he asked.

"It's wonderful!" Link said. "What amazes me is the skylight."

Ganondorf smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I thought it would be sort of…you know," Link said.

"Dark and dreary?" supplied Ganondorf.

Link blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"It would have been like that 200 years ago, but I recently redecorated."

Link sat down and began to eat. His host watched in bewilderment as Link polished off fourths. For one so slight, Link certainly had a colossal appetite. After dinner, Link inquired if he might roam around the fortress a bit.

Ganondorf nodded and told Link to run along and have some fun. During the next hour, Link was all over the fortress looking at the statues and paintings and enjoying all the different rooms. He discovered a secret passageway, which led to an unused closet. By some strange coincidence, the closet…was in his room! He now had a quicker way to get to and from it.

Following the announcement of this passageway was a wave of exhaustion that washed over Link like a tsunami. The day's events had really taken a toll on Link, so he said goodnight and headed for his bedroom. He removed his boots, baldric, and belt, then hung his tunic on the unused peg. Link crawled under the warm covers and looked through the skylight until he fell asleep.

I hope you like this chapter. By the way, here's what will happen in chapter three (entitled "Reunited at Last"). Sheik will come to and learn Link's whereabouts from Princess Zelda, after which he'll go and learn Ganondorf's reason for capturing Link. Sheik and Link will depart and go back to Link's house, where they'll "celebrate" their good fortune.


	3. Link's rescue and Sheik's breakdown

Author's notes: I know I told you the plot of this chapter at the end of the previous one, but I decided to make a few changes to it, which you'll see as you're reading. I apologize for the mix-up and hope you'll enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Link's rescue and Sheik's breakdown

Link awoke the following morning to sunlight pouring in from the skylight over his bed and the window to his left. He moaned and buried his face in his pillow in a desperate attempt to drown it out, but to no avail.

"Much too bright for this hour of day," he mumbled, turning to look at the clock. It read 9:25, so he jumped out of bed and threw on his tunic and boots. He then headed towards the dining hall to eat some breakfast. When he arrived, he found Ganondorf preparing a large fruit salad.

"Good morning," said Ganondorf. "I hope you slept well."

"G'morning," yawned Link. "I did, but the sunlight woke me up."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Too bright, eh?"

Link nodded. "You should think about buying some curtains for the windows."

Ganondorf smiled. "Maybe I will. Are you hungry?"

Link smiled back. "Starved."

"That I believe, after watching you eat last night," he replied. He gestured toward the fruit salad. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," said Link, reaching for a plate. He filled it up and ate silently for a few minutes. He glanced at Ganondorf questioningly. "Did you mean everything you told me last night?"

Ganondorf, however, was busy filling his own plate and did not hear Link's question. "Hmm?"

"I said, did you mean everything you told me last night?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ganondorf. "You kept your end of the deal by staying here last night, so I will keep mine. I will not try to ruin your relationship with Sheik."

"Okay," said Link. "I was just making sure."

"You really love him, don't you?" Ganondorf asked.

"Sheik, you mean?" Link asked. "Yes, I do."

"Out of curiosity," said Ganondorf, "why?"

Link sighed. How did he begin to explain why he loved Sheik?

"Well," said Link. "Sheik has always been there for me when I needed him, so I guess I just, you know, fell for him."

Ganondorf nodded. "I understand."

Meanwhile, back at the shop where Sheik was being held hostage, he suddenly came to. He rubbed his head and looked around at his surroundings. He saw nothing save for the chair he was tied to and some empty boxes that were strewn about here and there.

'That's odd,' he thought. 'Where am I? What happened yesterday?'

"Ohh, my head," he moaned. "I feel like I was run over by a cart."

Then it came to him. He had been getting ready to enter his house when someone kidnapped him. He had been forced into this place, tied to the chair, and made to swallow some liquid smelling of a dead animal. It had made him pass out until now.

'Who did this?' he thought. 'What was their motive? One thing's for sure, I'm not going anywhere soon.'

"HELP!" Sheik yelled. "I AM TRAPPED!"

In about five minutes, the door opened and Sheik's best friend, a young woman by the name of Thraviel, was peering at Sheik curiously.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Sheik! Who did this to you? Are you all right?"

"I don't have a clue," he answered. "Just please help me."

Thraviel tried to smile but what came out was a sob.

"Oh, S-Sheik," she sobbed. "You were k-kidnapped."

"I know," he replied. "But what I can't figure out is why and who could have done it."

Thraviel had undone the rope tying Sheik to the chair and was now holding out her hand to help him stand up. He took it gratefully and followed her out of his prison and to his house. On the way, she started to cry again, and Sheik, who was still clutching her hand, began to rub it soothingly, as if to say, "I'm here. Don't cry so."

"Shh," said Sheik. "It's going to be all right. I'm okay, if a little groggy."

"Your kidnapping was my fault," Thraviel sniffled. "I saw your kidnapper on my way home from the market and did nothing to save you. I just let you get kidnapped. Oh, Sheik…"

"Come here," he whispered gently.

She obliged and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault I was kidnapped. I thought I was alone. Whoever it was acted quieter than a mouse."

He released her and looked into her eyes. "You going to be okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," Sheik answered. "I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to talk with Princess Zelda now. Maybe she knows who kidnapped me."

"Okay," she agreed. "See you later!"

When he arrived at the castle, a guard stopped him and asked what business he had with the Royal Family. Sheik told him about all that had happened yesterday and was admitted into the Castle Courtyard. Princess Zelda sat on a marble chair next to her attendant Salye. She smiled when she saw Sheik enter the courtyard.

"Sheik!" exclaimed Zelda. "What brings you here?"

"A very strange thing happened yesterday, Your Highness," he replied, and told of his kidnapping.

Zelda frowned thoughtfully. "I have been reading the Royal Scriptures and have learned something that may help you. Just yesterday, Ganondorf kidnapped Link and took him to his fortress in the Twilight Realm for some unknown purpose. One thing I do know is that he also kidnapped someone else as well."

"Who would that be?" inquired Sheik.

"I'm afraid you will not like the news," Zelda replied, "but _you_ were also kidnapped yesterday by Ganondorf. I think he wanted you out of the way for some reason."

"Me?" gasped Sheik. "Why me?"

"I do not know. Go and save Link," Zelda said.

"Thank you for your time, Princess," Sheik said, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"If Ganondorf was the one to kidnap Link, he must be in his fortress. I must get there as soon as possible," Sheik murmured. "His fortress is in the Twilight Realm, and that is—let's

see—southwest from here."

Sheik turned southwest and continued on his mission to rescue Link from Ganondorf. Unfortunately, there was no direct path and very few signs to help point Sheik in the direction of Ganondorf's fortress. He had to rely on his wits and a bit of plain old logic to get him there.

When at last Sheik arrived, he boldly opened the gate and told a guard why he had come. The guard, a young man named Elladen, shook his head in disbelief, but admitted him inside at any rate. Elladen could not see why Sheik would actually _want_ to rescue the most popular man in the land, but did not say anything.

"The man you are searching for is in the room at the end of the hall," Elladen said. "You cannot miss it because there is a large Triforce inscription on the door."

Sheik smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Elladen. I am called Elladen," he replied.

"Well, Elladen, I will forever be in your debt and cannot find words enough to describe my thanks," Sheik said humbly. "Good-bye."

"See you later, then," said Elladen, and walked off.

Sheik walked down the large, flame-lit hallway and paused in front of the door inscribed with a large Triforce and knocked. In a moment, Sheik heard Link say, "Come in!"

Link was lying on his bed, staring out the skylight and did not realize who had come to call. Sheik knew this and took the opportunity to perch on the bed next to Link. He reached for Link's hand and laced their fingers together. Link felt the weight of Sheik's hand and jumped a mile, but relaxed when he discovered it was only Sheik. Sheik? Wait a moment. Why was Sheik in his bedroom? And how did he get inside unnoticed?

"Sheik!" Link gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you get past the guards? Does Ganondorf know you are in his fortress?"

Sheik laughed quietly. "I have my ways. We Sheikah are highly skilled at being unseen, you know."

"I know," said Link. "I just can't believe you are here."

"Neither can I," Sheik admitted. "I was kidnapped and knocked out with a potion yesterday. I thought that was the end of me and our relationship."

"I know," Link said again.

"How do you know that?" Sheik questioned, surprised.

"That," said Link, "is a really weird story."

"We have time," said Sheik. "Tell me the story."

Link sighed. "Okay."

"Lay your head in my lap and tell the story?" Sheik asked.

"Not here, love," said Link. "What if we get caught?"

"You're right," Sheik agreed. "We cannot risk Ganondorf and the guards finding out about us."

Link gulped nervously. "He--er—kind of knows about us, Sheik."

"Kind of knows?" Sheik said.

"Oh, all right, he knows," Link confessed. "Here's the thing. In exchange for me staying here last night, he swore not to ruin our relationship."

"And that's why he hid me in that shop and brought you here?" Sheik asked incredulously.

"That's part of it," Link replied.

"Part of it?" Sheik repeated. "You mean there's _more_?"

Link nodded. "You are not going to like this, Sheik, but I'm afraid Ganondorf—er—has a crush on me as well."

Sheik's crimson eyes got very bright and he began blinking more than normal. "H-he likes you, too?"

"Yes," Link replied. "But I could never love anyone but you, my lovely Sheikah."

Link's words made shivers run up and down Sheik's spine and he pounced on Link and gave him a heated kiss. Link pushed him away and shook his head, as if saying, "Not here."

Sheik understood and cleared his throat. "Shall we leave?"

"All right," Link agreed. "Just let me grab my weapons and write a thank-you note to Ganondorf."

In ten minutes time, the young couple was ready to depart. Sheik gave Link a stone and told him to copy what he was doing. Sheik threw the stone on the ground and so did Link, and in the blink of an eye, they were in Link's house.

"Whoa," said Link. "How did we get here so fast?"

"The stones we threw are magical teleporting stones," Sheik explained. "The Sheikahs use them all the time because it's easier than running every place."

Link nodded knowingly. "Do you want to hear the full story?"

"If you don't mind," Sheik answered.

Link slid his hand into Sheik's and led him to the couch. "Sit on my lap and I'll tell the story."

Sheik obliged and waited for Link to begin. "200 years ago, when Ganondorf was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm, he had a chance to think about his life and our future."

Sheik nodded and leaned his head on Link's broad shoulder.

"He realized he had to make a choice," Link continued. "He could either plot revenge or be a nice person. Fortunately, he chose to be a nice person."

"Okay," Sheik said, "but what does this have to do with our capture?"

"When Ganondorf was finally freed from the Sacred Realm, he saw us together and developed a crush on me," Link answered. "I'm afraid he was jealous and tried to take me for his own."

"I see," Sheik said. "Link?"

"Hmm?" asked Link.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sheik burst out. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"Oh, Sheik," Link said. "How could I leave my one true love?"

Sheik's eyes filled up with tears and poured down his already pink cheeks. Link gently removed Sheik's turban and ran a hand through his hair. Sheik clung to Link and would not let go. Link kept trailing his fingers through Sheik's hair and holding him.

"Link," Sheik sobbed, "d-don't ever leave my side again. I would not know what to do!"

Link smiled and pressed a kiss to Sheik's forehead in an attempt to soothe him. This only made Sheik cry harder. Link did not know what in the world to do.

"Do you want me to play my ocarina?" Link asked. "Would that help?"

"No!" Sheik sobbed. "J-just stay here."

Link sighed. "Can you at least let me stretch my legs? You're heavy."

"I guess," Sheik sniffled.

Link smiled and gently helped Sheik to sit on the couch. He handed him a pillow and told him to hold onto it until he returned. Sheik buried his face in the pillow and resumed crying. Link exited the room and went to the pasture to feed his animals. He returned a half-hour later to find Sheik still bawling his eyes out. Link sat back down and patted his lap, into which Sheik crawled gratefully. Link wrapped his arms around the still sobbing Sheik and began to give him a back rub. This seemed to work because Sheik was crying less and less. He relaxed into Link's chest and wiped his eyes.

Sheik sniffled. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, love."

"Link?" asked Sheik. "Could we get in bed? I'm sleepy."

Link smiled. "Yes. Come on."

Sheik followed Link to his room and waited while Link changed. Then they both climbed into bed and fell asleep in three seconds flat.

Whew! That was the dickens to write, but I hope my work was well worth it.


	4. Sheik's clinginess and a shock for Zelda

Author's notes: If you have been reading this story, then you will know of Sheik's breakdown in the previous chapter. This is mainly the after-effects of it, although there will be a little surprise towards the end. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Sheik's clinginess and a shock for Zelda

When Link awoke the next morning, he immediately tried to stretch, but found that he was unable because of extra weight on his left arm. He craned his neck to discover what prevented him from stretching and saw Sheik nestled in the crook of his arm, with his head on Link's shoulder. Link gently eased Sheik off of him, which was made difficult due to the fact that Sheik seemed to have an iron grip on his arm.

Link climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. As the water was running, Link's thoughts turned to Sheik. Why was he so clingy today? Had Link done anything to depress him? These and others whirled around in Link's mind as he prepared for the new day. After he was finally dressed, Link went back to his bedroom to see if Sheik was awake yet. Sheik's eyes were closed, and one slender hand gripped the blanket as he slept.

Not wanting to disturb him, Link made for the door, but was halted by the sound of Sheik's voice calling to him.

"Link? Link, where are you? Link?" called Sheik.

Link went over to the bed and perched on the unoccupied side. "I'm right here, love."

"Oh, thank Nayru," said Sheik gratefully. "I thought you had left me."

Link planted a kiss on Sheik's cheek. "I told you last night I'd never leave you. I promise. And if I ever have to leave, you'll be the first one to know about it, okay?"

Sheik grabbed for Link's hand, holding it tight. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Link replied, smiling. "Would I lie to you?"

"No," Sheik answered. "But…"

"Sheik," Link said gently. "Look at me."

Sheik looked into those sapphire orbs questioningly. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," said Link. "But I want you to understand what I'm saying. I would never lie to you in a million years. I promise."

Sheik smiled. "Okay."

"Are you hungry?" Link asked, as his stomach gave a loud growl.

"A little," Sheik replied.

"Let's eat, then," Link said.

Hand in hand, the pair made their way to the kitchen. Link tried to pull his hand out of Sheik's, but Sheik would not oblige. He simply refused to let go of Link's hand.

"Sheik," Link said, "unless you want to go hungry, you will have to let go of my hand."

Sheik frowned, but gently tugged his hand out of Link's. Link went down to the cellar to get some fruit, but had barely set foot down there when Sheik called Link's name.

"Link, where did you go?" Sheik called.

Link climbed up the stairs and returned to the kitchen. "I am getting food for us to eat."

Sheik pouted adorably. "Don't you have food in here?"

Link sighed. What was it with Sheik today? First, he had clung to him all night while asleep, and then he had panicked when Link tried to leave his bedroom. Now he was refusing to let Link more than twelve yards out of sight.

"No," said Link. "Come with me if you must, I could use some help anyway."

Sheik followed Link down to the cellar and helped to bring up the fruit, milk, and eggs that were needed. Link told Sheik to sit at the table and wait while he prepared breakfast, but that was like making Sheik wear a dress: impossible.

"Do what you will, but please clean up your mess afterwards," Link said.

"Okay," Sheik agreed, and began frying eggs.

As the pair was eating, Link felt pressure on his unoccupied hand; Sheik was grasping it again. Link could not figure out why Sheik was acting this way. Sure, Sheik loved him, but was there a hidden emotion coming from him?

"Finish eating, and then we have to leave," Link said.

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked. "Don't leave my side!"

"Sheik, relax," Link said. "I said 'we,' not 'I'. "

"In any case, where are we going?" Sheik asked.

"We are going to visit Princess Zelda," Link answered. "She wants to hear about our wild adventures and maybe have lunch."

"Oh," said Sheik. "All right."

"Good," Link answered. "Let's go."

The pair went outside and mounted Link's horse, with Sheik in front of Link (at Sheik's request).

"Before we go, let's clear up a few matters," said Link. "I cannot hold the reins if I'm having to hold you, too. So, grab my legs if you must, but do not touch my hands."

Sheik pouted inwardly, but realized he was right, and off they went. As they were riding along, Link could not help but notice that Sheik's desperation to be near Link had only gotten worse. Currently, Sheik was leaning against Link's chest, with a vice-like grip on Link's knees.

"Sheik, love, you need to relax a bit," Link said. "I am not going anywhere."

Sheik loosened his grasp on Link's knees, but did not fully let go. "Is that better?"

"Much," Link answered. "Thank you."

They had arrived, so Link asked Sheik to let him go so they could visit Zelda. Sheik (very reluctantly, I might add) let go and dismounted, followed a moment later by Link.

"Now, Zelda doesn't know about us," said Link, "and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" asked Sheik curiously. "Do you think she would hate us or something?"

Link blushed. "No. I just don't think she would understand."

"Understand what?" a familiar voice asked.

Link blushed again. "Zelda! We were saying that you would not understand this, uh, joke we have."

"Yeah," Sheik chimed in. "Totally complex; you would not get it."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come and tell me of your adventures."

Link and Sheik followed Zelda inside the castle and sat down. Zelda sat on her throne and offered them some chocolates, but they declined because they'd just eaten.

"So," said Zelda. "Tell me all that happened with Ganondorf."

Neither Link nor Sheik knew what to answer because telling Zelda would mean they would have to come out to her. Link gave Sheik a look that plainly said, "Tell her only of our captures and nothing else. If she asks why, wing it."

Link cleared his throat. "Well, Ganondorf had some things from the past to clear up with me, and that's why I was captured."

"And I was captured so I would not…uh…hinder with any evil plots," Sheik added.

"Oh," said Zelda. "Is he defeated?"

Sheik gave Link a look of anxiety, as if to say, "Now what do we do?"

Link sighed. "You could say that."

"He is not trying to take over the world again?" Zelda asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Link answered.

"That's good to hear," Zelda replied. "If he was, I'd have to send you off to defeat him, you know."

At that last statement, Sheik's eyes filled with tears and he silently began to cry. He really needed a hug from Link, but could see that it would have to wait. Luckily for him, Zelda was called by one of her maids, and she excused herself.

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik. "What's the matter, love?"

"Z-Zelda said she would send you off to defeat Ganondorf," Sheik sobbed.

"She won't," Link replied soothingly. "Ganondorf is not taking over the world, you know that."

But Sheik continued to sob into Link's shoulder, and neither of themnoticed when Zelda returned. Link began to give Sheik another back rub, since it had worked so well the previous night. Slowly, Sheik's crying ceased and he released Link and wiped his eyes.

They turned around—and saw Zelda. Link gasped and Sheik bit his lip.

"Zelda!" Link gasped, laughing nervously. "Sheik's back was sore, so I was giving him a back rub."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How long have you two been together?"

"For the past three weeks," Sheik confessed.

"It's cool," Zelda said. "I accept this."

Sheik gave Link a look of exasperation. "See? I _told_ you she'd be okay with it!"

"You were right, Sheik," Link sighed. "I apologize."

"Don't," Sheik said. "It's alright."

Link kissed Sheik's cheek and motioned for him to follow, waving good-bye to Zelda. Hand in hand, the couple left the castle and rode back to Link's house.

I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt for you.


	5. Resolving feelings

Author's notes: I know Sheik seemed to be slightly obsessed with Link in the preceding chapter, but we will learn why in this one. Oh, and there will be a scene between Link and Sheik in here as well. All it is a lot of kissing. The _big_ one will be in a later chapter. Plus, it's Sheik and Link's one-month anniversary at the end of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy this.

E-mail any questions to Thank you.

Chapter 5: Resolving feelings and the one-month anniversary

Following their return to Link's house, Sheik's clinginess redoubled, making it impossible for Link to have a moment alone. Everywhere Link went Sheik was not too far behind. It was like having a live shadow. Link sat on the couch and tried to decide upon the best course of action.

'I could simply not tell Sheik where I'm going,' Link thought, 'but that would only make him worry to death and maybe cry.'

"Sheik," Link called, "come here and talk with me for a bit."

The words had barely escaped his throat when Sheik appeared, red-faced and out of breathe from running. "You called?"

Link smiled. "Sit down, love, I want to talk to you about something."

Sheik started to perch on Link's lap, but Link held him back. "No, Sheik. Sit on the couch."

"All right," Sheik said, and sat on the couch next to Link, entwining their fingers together.

"This is exactly what I want to talk about," Link said. "Why are you so clingy today?"

"I…I do not want to talk about it," said Sheik.

"Why not?" Link asked.

Sheik sighed. "It's embarrassing."

"Does this have anything to do with our captures?" Link asked.

"If you must know," Sheik said, "yes."

"Did my being captured frighten you somehow?"

Sheik's lower lip trembled as he slowly nodded his head yes. "When I was knocked out, I had a horrible dream that you—" Sheik broke off as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"What about me?" Link asked gently, trailing his thumb down Sheik's tear-stained cheeks.

Sheik sniffled. "You died in a fierce war. I was left all alone with no one to love me."

Link opened his arms and patted his lap. "Oh, Sheik…" Link wrapped his arms around Sheik and held him tightly. "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

"I was so f-frightened," Sheik cried. "I had no way to wake up from the dream either."

Link rested his chin on Sheik's hair and held him even tighter. "There, there."

"Link?" Sheik asked seriously.

"Yes, my lovely Sheikah?" Link replied.

"I want to apologize," Sheik answered.

"Apologize?" Link asked, confused. "Whatever for?"

"For being so clingy today," Sheik answered. "I hope I did not get on your nerves."

"That is needless, love. You do not need to apologize," Link said. "You were having a rough day, and I understand."

Sheik smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Link's lips. "I love you."

Link blushed. "I love you, too."

Sheik kissed him again, more passionately now. "Mmm."

Link nibbled Sheik's ear, making shivers run up and down Sheik's spine. Sheik undid the buttons on Link's undershirt and began trailing kisses up and down Link's neck. Link took the hint and stood up, Sheik in his arms, and headed in the direction of the bedroom. Once there, Link dumped Sheik on the bed, following a second later. Sheik immediately twined his arms around Link's neck, pulling him closer. Link obliged to Sheik's wordless request and began kissing him.

"You sure you want to wait?" Link gasped. "I don't think I can."

"Positive," Sheik murmured, kissing Link.

"All right," Link whispered. "I can hold out for a while."

"Naughty Link," Sheik smirked.

The next morning was Link and Sheik's one-month anniversary, and Link was determined to do something special for him. At breakfast, Link told Sheik to spend the day visiting his best friend and his family. Puzzled, Sheik agreed, but did not question it.

Once Sheik had left, Link jumped up from the breakfast table and put his plan into action. First, Link hung streamers and blew up balloons, which were tied to Sheik's chair.

Then, he baked a yummy cake and set it aside to cool off. While he was waiting, Link made the icing that would frost the cake, saving some to write on the cake with.

Link grabbed a knife and cut the cake sideways so he had two cakes. Link spread some of the frosting on the bottom piece and put the top part back on. Next, he frosted the cake fully. Last, he used the reserved portion of frosting to write this message on the cake: _Happy anniversary, my lovely Sheikah_. Link knew Sheik would love the cake, but the best part was yet to come. From his item pouch, Link pulled the piece de resistance: a ring with an exquisite opal in it. Link stuck it in the icing. When it was all finished, Link went outside to feed his animals.

Before Link knew it, Sheik had returned and was coming up the path leading to the house. Quickly and quietly, Link entered the house from the back door and waited, cake in hand. In roughly two seconds, Sheik entered and looked around. Balloons and streamers? What in the name of Nayru was going on? It wasn't his birthday until the fall.

Link slunk to the front of the house and placed the cake on the table. Sheik walked over to Link and examined the cake. Realization poured into Sheik and he kissed Link gently.

"Happy anniversary, love," Sheik said. "What is that ring?"

"It is a promise ring," Link answered. "If you need me, say my name into the ring and it will take you to me."

"I see," Sheik replied. "Shall we try it out?"

"Okay," Link agreed, going out to the pasture.

Sheik picked up the ring, and after cleaning it up, said Link's name and was instantly warped to Link's side. Link hugged Sheik to him. This had been one of the best days in his life.

I apologize if this seems a little short compared to chapter two, especially, but I started to get writer's block. Enjoy it anyway!


	6. Sheik's Prophecy

Author's notes: I apologize if chapter five seemed a little short compared to some of the others, but writer's block is something you can't just get rid of. It goes away with time. Anyway, a colossal thank-you to all my reviewers, without which this story would be nonexistent. If you review my story and want to leave a flame, _make it constructive_. In other words, tell me what would make the story better. I think that is it, so here we go.

Chapter 6: Sheik's prophecy

Sheik looked into Link's sapphire eyes and sighed softly. The promise ring would be of great assistance to Sheik in the coming months, though he did not realize it just now. Link released Sheik and held out his hand, waiting to see if Sheik would grab it. He did (rather tightly, I might add), and the pair went inside.

"Let's have some cake," Link suggested, reaching for a knife.

"Okay," Sheik agreed, watching in silence as Link cut two pieces.

He handed one plate to Sheik and sat on the couch to enjoy his slice. Sheik followed roughly a minute later, and rested a hand on Link's knee. Link, who had finished his slice, gently laid a hand on Sheik's. Sheik scooted closer and leaned his head on Link's warm shoulder. Link's arms slowly slid into place at Sheik's waist as Sheik settled himself. The pair sat quietly for several minutes before Link spoke up.

"Is there any particular reason for your wanting to cuddle so much lately?" he asked.

"None other than the fact that I love being with you," Sheik smiled.

Link planted a kiss on Sheik's forehead. "Me, too."

Sheik yawned and embedded himself deeper into the crook of Link's arm.

"Tired?" Link asked him.

Sheik nodded in silence. "Could we get in bed?"

"Yes," Link replied. "Come on."

Sheik followed Link down the hall to the bedroom and crawled in bed, joined a moment later by Link. Link allowed Sheik to cuddle up next to him, and the two were asleep in three seconds flat.

It was well past midnight when Link was awoken from a pleasant dream about riding his horse in a field of daisies to find Sheik tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Sheik, wake up," Link whispered, gently prodding Sheik in the side.

Sheik stirred, but did not awaken; instead, he buried himself deeper in the blankets.

"It's me, Link," Link whispered. "Wake up, Sheik, you're dreaming."

However, Sheik seemed to be in a trance of sorts, and did not awaken. Not knowing what else to do, Link slinked down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and began running it under the cool water that flowed from the faucet. Wringing it out, he brought it back to the bed where Sheik was still tossing and turning and rested it upon Sheik's moist forehead. Sheik felt the cool wetness of the washcloth and woke up at last to find Link by his side gripping his hand.

"Oh, Sheik, are you all right?" Link asked. "I woke up and found you having a fit."

Sheik sat up and hugged Link to him, tears pouring down his cheeks. Link took the washcloth and dabbed at Sheik's eyes.

"Shh," Link murmured. "Tell me what this is all about."

"There was a huge war in our world. The three divine goddesses, to terminate it, called you. It turned out that the war was the cause of an evil sorceress's magic. When you tried to defeat her, it was discovered that her magic was far too powerful for your weapons to deflect. Because of it, you died," Sheik said.

"There is no way something like that could—" Link was cut off by what sounded like battle cries outside his window. Link went to the window to have a look, and was amazed at what he saw. Thousands of men and women were battling it out in the field surrounding Link's house.

"Sheik, come here and look out the window," Link said.

"Why?" asked Sheik curiously.

"Just come and look," Link answered.

Sheik got up and stood beside Link, looking at the battle scene below. Sheik's first instinct was to get back in bed, but something told him to stay put.

"Is this what you saw in your dream?" Link asked.

"Yes," Sheik answered. "Only, I think it's a prophecy."

Link had barely opened his mouth when the voices of the three goddesses spoke.

"Our land is at war. You are the only one who can stop it. The source of the war is hidden within the Temple of Darkness. You will have to use what you have and some of what you don't know you possess to bring an end to it."

Link was confused. What did they mean by "what he didn't know he possessed"?

"You might be right, my lovely Sheikah," Link answered. "I just got a message from the goddesses."

"I guess this means you have to save the world again," Sheik sighed.

"It does," Link replied. "Do not look so upset. You have the promise ring, and if I do not return, that is your cue to use it."

"Okay," Sheik smiled, nestling against Link, who smiled and stroked his hair.

Link yawned. "Let's go back to sleep now."

However, Link was too late with that last statement because Sheik was already fast asleep, snuggled against Link's side with an arm across his chest.

Link fell asleep easily and mulled over what parts of the goddesses' message had meant.

In the next chapter, the whole plotline will change from a solid romance to an action/romance. I hope you will enjoy it all the same. Later!


End file.
